mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
History Of MossiMovies
ℳ '''You just talk and talk!' ''This article is forever expanding from news. The History Of MossiMovies begins mid-October 2008 with the constructions of 'The Martin Luther Movie', a film created solely for a project in school, and Creation Day. After the success of the film and new appreciation, the creations continued. This includes 43 commercially released videos. 2008- Beginnings and early creations After brief success with 'The Martin Luther Movie', a special project created solely for an assignment. The 6 creators of the film found new interest in filming and humor. Two of the 6 creators, later known as Richoguy13 and LilBadger, quickly filmed a video with Richoguy13 performing a near improvised song while dressed as a vagrant. The video was eventually titled 'The Loser Song (Another Guy)' and became a success amongst the close friends of the pair. Interested in showing both videos to bigger crowds, the 6 friends decided to create a Youtube account featuring them all. Along with another friend, who is now known as member Hawkey1576, the friends created the account on November 1st 2008 and added the two videos, but not before adding two trailers for the launch of the new account, known as 'MossiMovies'. The name chosen for the account derives from the name the friends gave to their friendship group three years prior. The name was then cut short and the word 'Movies' was added to the title. Assuming special usernames known as, Donut664, AgentPolar, LilBadger, Richoguy13, KountryKid, Hawkey1576 and Him, the group quickly began developing videos. Different members of the group usually would collaborate with eachother whilst otheres were unavailable. Within the two months before 2009, MossiMovies released the films, The Loser Song (Another Guy), The Martin Luther Movie, Fairies, Live Or Die and The Four Bears. A basic connection was quickly established, and the use of adding "Mossi" in front of words beginning with "M" became apparent. 2009- Major Successes And Issues Releasing their next MossiMovie on March 18 2009, the film featured LilBadger and the team's friend Fareseru acting out a WW II scene, created 3 years prior, proving that MossiMovies were a place for all things, old or new, on the same day, a video entitled 'Fairies' was released featuring the same duo in a similiar format. After settling the Guitar Hero issues involved with 'The Loser Song (Another Guy), a chain of videos were set for a June release including '''Pram Theft Auto' ''and '''The Adventures Of Dougs' ''episodes 1-5. Fareseu was soon granted association privelages to allow him to add his own mainstream film themed videos which included mess ups major films 'Lord Of The Rings' and 'The Quantum Of Solace'. August also served as a major release month with the release of 8 videos that each had a decent success. However, in mid-October, a lot of issues occurred surrounding AgentPolar and his dismissal of recent releases. This caused a large conflict between the members which was eventually resolved through a new contract. By the end of October, the group now had 34 commercially released videos including the highly successful films, S.W.A.T Force, The Optimist and Escape From Hawke House. After celebrating the first birthday for MossiMovies on November 1st, three more videos made their way online before the end of the year. However, issues began to occur with the announciation of LilBadger's departure. This caused much dismay in the group as the member number dropped to 6. LilBadger's final appearance was the christmas themed video, Christmas Time (Get In Line), where he performed with Richoguy13. 2010- Downfall and silenced status Between the December 20 release date for Christmas Time (Get In Line) to July 15th, no new videos had appeared on the MossiMovies official Youtube site. Bulletins and updates were at a halt and the description hadn't changed. However, the 15 days that followed involved an updated background, a new symbol, a rewritten description and a bulletin message stating 'Keep An Eye On The Horizon'. This has led audiences to believ e that the lengthy hiatus for MossiMovies was soon to end, although nothing had been confirmed. Audiences are now awaiting further information. However, on July 31st, it had been reported that a brand new MossiMovie could be released soon which themes stunts and tricks. 2011- Present As of September, 2011, the group has remained inactive. Two videos were released in mid- July, but there were just mock ups of existing footage. A new video appeared featuring Richoguy13 in a horror film trailer, but the video disappeared in less than 24 hours. Currently, new videos have been added, comprised of old unreleased footage, there are current plans to release subsequent amounts of MossiMovies that had either been removed or unused in the past. Personell #Donut664 - Direction, editing, sound Mixing, scripting, props, acting. #AgentPolar - Scripting, Methodical assigner, acting. #LilBadger - Direction, props, methodical assigner, editing, acting. #Richoguy13 - Methodical assigner, writing, scripting, editing, acting. #KountryKid - Direction, editing, sound Mixing, props, acting. #Hawkey1576 - Methodical assigner, production, props, acting. #Him - Direction, props, methodical assigner, acting. #Fareseru - Direction, editing, sound mixing, props, acting.